


You can never really trust a person

by Kspagg



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg





	You can never really trust a person

You can never really trust a person  
When he looks you in the eyes  
And tells you he loves you   
But the next day he changes his mind   
And he’s done with you  
You can never really trust a person  
Dont love too easy they say  
As your chasing your dreams astray  
these thoughts in my head  
Haunt me at night  
seeing you  
Brings me light  
You make me sleep so tight  
You can never really trust a person  
I really love you   
And you say you do too  
But when i look in your eyes  
All i seem to do is sigh  
You can't change these thoughts in my head  
You can’t understand them either  
But i can’t help smothering myself  
Whether i understand them either  
You can never really trust a person   
As these tears run down my face  
I look at you and can't remember my place  
I want to believe what you say  
Praying you'll understand what i say  
When i look your eyes   
And tell you your the only one  
Please don't leave me  
The broken one.


End file.
